Rainy Days
by ShadeAngel
Summary: Shuuichi becomes depressed on a rainy day.


Rainy Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation and I haven't been part of the fandom long enough to know who is.

Warning: Angst, swearing, and a sappy ending.

~~~~~

Oh man! I'm late! Again! Sakano-san is gonna have my hide....

I run down the deserted streets, splashing water everywhere as I go. It's raining, perfect weather for my mood. But no one will ever know what I'm feeling, accept maybe Hiro and he hasn't been as observant lately. Something to do with my lovers ex-fiancée. They all see the hyperactive, pink haired whiner. I'll admit, I do a lot of whining, but the way they carry on you'd think that it was the only thing I ever did.

Yuki's was angry with me again. Before I left, I accidentally spilled his tea in his lap. He called me clumsy than kicked me out again. That's why I'm so late. I had to beg him to let me back in. Can't exactly go to work dressed in a towel. Now everyone's gonna blame it on me and I'll let them. 

I can see the NG building getting closer and speed up my movements. I can practically see Sakan-san pacing and ranting about me. And Suguru threatening to quit the group as K waves around his guns. Hiro's probably sitting there strumming at his guitar, not even batting a lash.

I almost wish that Touma hadn't seen something in Bad Luck, that I had never become a singer. My life may have been so much simpler. No rabid fans (not that I have many), no psychotic, gun-toting managers, no jealous bitch-slapping fiancé's. Most of all no moody lover to deal with. 

That brought me to my major problem. Was I ever really in love with Yuki? Or was it the mystery of the olive-eyed man. Had I been seduced by the thought of getting this seemingly emotionless person to open up to me?

Shaking my head, I open the doors to the studio and flash a quick grin at the security guard, who let's me pass without even checking my ID card. They know me. I've been here almost every day over the last few months, trying to finish this blasted album.

By the time I reach recording offices, Sakano is pacing in the hall. He looks up as I near and immediately begins to give me basically the same speech as he does every time.

K comes out to calm the man, and I'm lead inside where the situation is much as I had imagined it would be. Hiro's sitting there. Suguru's trying to escape out the window while K's dealing with Sakano. 

All I want to do is run back outside and find somewhere to hide from this chaos that is my life. But I take a deep breath and paste a cheerful grin on my face. 

"I'm here, guys." I call to the two in the room. 

Suguru turns to glare at me. "It's about time. I was just about to leave. In fact I would have if K hadn't have pulled out his guns again."

"Gomen nasai, Suguru. And Hiro. I had some problems before I left," I looked out at them from behind pink bangs, trying to look as cute as possible.

Hiro sighs but nods while Suguru continues to glare. I ignore the expression, as if I hadn't really noticed it. They all probably think I'm enough of a ditz that they assume I _didn't _notice it. 

I walk toward the mic, but end up tipping over some of the wires. Some of the equipment falls to the equipment falls to the ground, crashing loudly. I stare up at the ceiling; feeling a bit dazed and wondered if I had gotten hurt.

I sit up and shake of the wave of dizziness that the action is met with. All around me the studio is in complete disarray. The speakers are overturned, as is the microphone stand. Suguru's keyboard lays on the floor. I'm only glad he hadn't been sitting there when the accident had happened. The only instrument that doesn't lie on the floor is Hiro's guitar and that's only because he's holding it.

Suguru stalks toward me, fire blazing in his eyes. "You clumsy little idiot!" he shouts. "Now we'll be waiting another two hours at least while the get this set up. I have no idea what my uncle ever saw in you! You're worthless."

Wide-eyed, I watch as he sweeps out of the room, Sakano and K letting him pass. I don't think I've ever seen the boy so angry. Especially over something that was an accident.

I stand up and chase after him, ignoring the cry of warning from Hiro. I run past Sakano and K just as easily as Suguru had and continue on down the hall. 

The guard watches as I leave with some curiosity. But I don't stop; I've got to make this right before it turns into something much worse.

Suguru is standing just outside the door, rain dripping from his hair and soaking through his clothes already. He really is quite handsome like that....

Iya!! What am I thinking!? Suguru is a band member and friend. Nothing more.

I place a hand on his shoulder and he jumps, startled by the slight pressure. He turns and I see his eyes narrow as he sees who it is.

"I really am sorry," I whisper pitifully.

He rips his shoulder out of my grasp and than turns his back to me. "You're always 'sorry', Shuuichi, that's the point. You're always late, always knocking things over or going on about things that no one else cares about. To tell you the truth, I've just about had enough of it." 

With that, he begins to walk away. Gathering up all the stubborn-ness that I know I possess, I chase after him.

And end up tripping over my shoelaces and land with a splash in the mud.

"Dammit! I really am clumsy!"

Suguru turns, surprised at the rage in my voice. To tell the truth, I'm surprised too. I never speak like this unless there's no one else to hear me.

Perhaps he's right. Maybe I'll never be able to do anything right. I'm just a clumsy little boy looking for some attention in a world that threatens to eat me alive. 

Silent tears begin to stream down my face, mingling with the rain that continues to fall.

"You're right, Suguru," my voice is barely above a whisper. "Maybe it's time a gave up on this. I can't even seem to get to work on time. Hell, I can't make Yuki like me. How'm I 'sposed to make thousands of cheering fans like me?"

"Yuki's an asshole!" 

I look up at him. His voice is so full with conviction rage and confusion. I wish I knew what was going on in that mind of his.

With a sigh, he steps forward and sits next to me, right in the middle of the puddle I'm sitting in. He leans his head against me shoulder and we sit there silently, letting the rain fall on us, ignoring the chill it brings. Having Suguru next to me is warmth enough.

After a while he giggles quietly. 'Look at us. Sitting in the middle of a puddle, wallowing in self-pity. I really am sorry for saying that to you. I was stressing over this album and too it out on you."

"S'alright," I murmur. "This is a lot better than going home and trying to convince Yuki that I'm worth something when I'm not even sure of it myself."

"He really doesn't deserve you. Yuki's never going to change and I hate seeing what he's done to you."

I turn my head do so that I can look at him. "I've realized that. I think I'm going to leave him this time. I don't know for how much I'd be able to take this."

"Shuuichi, I...." He hesitates before rushing on. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out some time...." He blushed. "If you leave Eiri-san of course."

My eyes widen and I stare at him in disbelief. 'You really want to go out with me? I always thought you hated me!"

"Of course not Shuuichi!" he cried vehemently. "I was just putting up a front, so that you wouldn't notice. You've always had Yuki, so I never figured I'd have a chance."

"In that case," I grin, "I'd love to go out with you sometime."

"Great!" 

I shiver and realize that we're both still sitting in the puddle and it seems to be getting deeper by the moment. I pull both of us to our feet and than, laughing, we head back to the studio.

I grasp his hand as we near the recording studio. Hiro's raises a brow at this but I just wink at him and he shakes his head. He may be my best friend, but he'll never completely understand me.

I look over at Suguru and he smiles back. Maybe my life isn't gonna be so bad after all. Maybe the rainy days have come to an end....

~Owari~

Shade: This is my first Gravi fic. Sorry if the characters are OOC. Haven't seen the show in a couple of months and I've only seen about 7 episodes. This is a gift fic for DS. She dared me to right this, so here it is. 


End file.
